Friend or Soulmate
by rockerchick16
Summary: Inuyasha meets a wonderful girl on a chat line "Friend or Soulmate". Sparks fly when they meet in person, but the girl's past catches up to her. Inuyasha just hopes that he can save her in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how hard and long I dream about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

'I'm so bored.' thought Inuyasha as he lay on his bed. It was summertime, but Inuyasha had nothing to do. He planned to spend the summer with his best friend Miroku, but found out that he was spending the summer with his grandparents in America. Sango was spending the summer with her parents in Europe. Before school ended, Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo. He found her kissing his enemy Koga. Now Inuyasha was all alone for the whole summer. Sighing, he got up. 'I wonder if anybody is online.' He walked over to his computer and sat in the chair. He checked to see if anybody was on, but found no one. He decided to search the web. After fifteen minutes Inuyasha was about to give up when something caught his eye. He stopped scrolling and read the title of the website.

"Find your friend or soul mate." he read out loud. "What a dumb title for a website." But something told him to click on it. When he did, he made an account with the screen name: Big dog. He sat back and waited for someone to message him. A few minutes later, someone with the screen name: Innocent Angel messaged him.

**Innocent Angel:** cool screen name

**Big dog:** thanks and its true

**Innocent Angel:** what's true?

**Big dog:** I'm a big dog

**Innocent** **Angel:** _*rolls eyes*_

**Big dog:** what's that suppose 2 mean

**Innocent Angel:** nothing

**Big dog:** what about yours

**Innocent Angel:** what about it

**Big dog:** I seriously doubt that it's true

**Innocent Angel:** oh really

**Big dog:** _*grins*_

**Innocent Angel:** anyway, what brings u here?

**Big dog:** boredom, its summertime and I have nothing 2 do. All my friends left me

**Innocent Angel:** u poor thing

**Big dog:** yep, I found this website and thought this would keep me entertained 4 awhile

**Innocent Angel:** u must b really bored

**Big dog:** sure am, so y r u on this website

**Innocent Angel:** well, it's the only way I can talk 2 my friends besides phone

**Big dog:** I take it that u don't live near them

**Innocent Angel:** yep

**Big dog:** where do u live

**Innocent Angel:** I live in America while my friends live in Japan

**Big dog:** I live in Japan. R u friends with a girl name Sango

**Innocent Angel:** yea, how u know

**Big dog:** she talks about her friend that lives in the states and how much she misses her

**Innocent Angel:** yep, that's Sango. Well, it's getting late here

**Big dog:** r u on every day?

**Innocent Angel:** yea

**Big dog:** well I guess I'll talk 2 u later

**Innocent Angel:** yea

**Big dog:** b4 u go, can u tell me ur name

It took her a while before she replied.

**Innocent Angel:** it's Kagome

**Big dog:** my name is Inuyasha

**Innocent Angel:** well talk 2 u late Inuyasha

**Big dog:** u 2 Kagome

Inuyasha exit the website and leaned against his chair.

"Kagome," he said softly. He wondered what she looked like. 'Maybe this summer won't be so boring after all.' he thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 2**

For the next couple of weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome talked on the computer. They talked about anything they could think of. The conversations went from favorite color to favorite band to favorite food etc. This continued and there was never a dull moment between them.

**Innocent Angel:** wow, that's a lot of Ramen

**Big dog:** I know, Ramen is gud drools

**Innocent Angel:** don't you get tired of eating it everyday

**Big dog:** nope

**Innocent Angel:** _*rolls eyes*_ whatever u say

**Big dog:** anyway, send me a pic of urself already

**Innocent Angel:** no

Inuyasha groaned, for days he had asked her what she looked like and she would never say. 'I could ask Sango,' he thought, but decided to ask her why she was saying no.

**Big dog:** y

**Innocent Angel:** y what

**Big dog:** y won't you send me a pic

**Innocent Angel:** b/c

**Big dog:** b/c what

**Innocent Angel:** …what if u find me unattractive

**Big dog:** does it matter

**Innocent Angel:** yes

**Big dog:** u know, I could just as Sango 4 1

**Innocent Angel:** u wouldn't

**Big dog:** wanna bet

**Innocent Angel:** _*sighs*_ fine I'll send u 1, but don't laugh

**Big dog:** I won't, promise

Five minutes later, Inuyasha received an e-mail from her. He opened it and stared at the picture. 'Wow' was all he thought. Kagome was standing in front of a house. She had long shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown that seemed to sparkle in the sun light. She had a smile of an angel with full lushes lips. She wore a red t-shirt that said "Angel," in silver letters with a pair of snug denim jeans and red flip flops.

"She is so beautiful," he whispered. He went back to the message board.

**Innocent Angel:** what's taking u so long

**Big dog:** nothing

**Innocent Angel:** well what do u think

**Big dog:** about what

**Innocent Angel:** the picture jerk

**Big dog: ***_snickers*_ do u really want 2 know

**Innocent Angel:** yes

Inuyasha sat back and thought about it. He decided to write the first thing that came to his head when he looked at her picture.

**Big dog:** u looked so sexi. I mean I'm over here drooling over u.

For two whole agonizing minutes, Kagome did not reply.

**Innocent Angel:** really

**Big dog:** yes, no1 ever said that 2 u

**Innocent Angel:** no1 has

**Big dog:** than they're bastards

**Innocent Angel:** _*laughs*_ ur probably right

**Big dog:** _*nods head*_ I'll send u a pic of me

**Innocent Angel:** okay

Inuyasha searched through his pictures to find a perfect one to send Kagome. When he found one, he sent it. The picture was of him leaning against a tree. He wore a red shirt and baggy blue jeans. He had a sexy grin upon his full lips and a twinkle in his eyes that said he was up to no good. He waited a couple of minutes and she messaged him back.

**Innocent Angel:** am I suppose 2 tell u what I think

**Big dog:** yep

**Innocent Angel:** fine, I thought u were handsome

**Big dog:** that's it

**Innocent Angel:** since u really want 2 know, I think u were downright sexi

**Big dog:** now that's more like it

**Innocent Angel:** the best part was your ears

**Big dog:** oh really

"Inuyasha, come downstairs," his mother, Izayoi, called from the other side of his door.

**Big dog:** g2g, moms calling

**Innocent Angel:** ok, later

**Big dog:** later

Inuyasha signed out and went downstairs. His mother, father, and brother were waiting for him.

"Did I do something," asked Inuyasha as he sat on the couch.

"No idiot, unless you have something to confess," his older brother Sesshomaru said.

"No."

"Okay you two, that's not why we are down here." Izayoi began. "A friend of ours has asked us if we could let their daughter stay with us for the school year coming up. We have agreed and she will be here in a week. I want you Inuyasha to prepare a room for her and show her around when she gets here."

"Why me," he asked.

"Sesshomaru is planning his wedding with your mother," said his father, Inutaisho. "Besides, all you do is stay in your room all day."

"So, I don't see you point."

"So this will be good for you," Inuyasha sighed knowing there was no way in getting out of it.

"Fine, what's her name?"

"I think it is Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome," he smiled.

"Do you know her?"

"Kinda." He grinned.

"That's good. Well, that was all. You can go," Inuyasha got up and walked upstairs. He was so happy that Kagome was coming.

'I wonder if she knows,' he thought as he entered his room and sat on his bed. 'I wonder how she feels about the situation. Maybe she can be my girl-' he laid back and shook his head.

"Wonder where that thought came from," he said out loud while he yawned. He decided to worry about it later and fell asleep.

**With Kagome**

"Kagome, come down here," her mother yelled.

"Coming," Kagome got up from her computer and went downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch. Kagome walked over and sat by her. "What's up mom?"

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"Okay," she mother hesitated and then continued.

"Kagome, I'm sending you to Japan to stay with friends of mine."

"Really," Kagome stood up. "I get to see Sango?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled, but then frowned.

"Why are you sending me away," her mother looked away. Kagome sat back down. "Mom?"

"It's because of your father." Kagome knew what she meant. Her father Naraku was a very abusive man. Her mother divorced him when she was twelve because she couldn't take the violence anymore. Kagome witness firsthand how violent he was.

"What about him?"

"He wants to come see you and-"

"No, I want nothing to do with him."

"That's why I'm sending you away."

"What about Souta," Souta was Kagome's littler brother.

"I'm sending him to your grandmother's. I thought that you would like to see your friends again."

"I would, but…" Kagome looked down.

"But what dear."

"What about you? If something happens-"

"Everything will be fine, trust me."

"If you say so," her mother smiled.

"Now you leave in a week and will be attending school there. You'll have some much fun since they have a son."

"A son?"

"Yea, his name is Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"You know him?"

"Yea, he is the one I told you about."

"Really," she nodded and headed upstairs.

"Well, I have to start packing," she left.

'Going to the Takahashi's might be good for her,' her mother thought as she went to the kitchen. When Kagome reached her room, she jumped with joy.

"I wonder if Inuyasha knows," she smiled at the thought of staying in the same house as him. "This is going to be awesome," she started to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed and Inuyasha was waiting at the airport for Kagome with Sesshomaru and his fiancée, Rin.

"Inuyasha, would you sit down," Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha walk back and forth for the hundredth time.

"Sorry," he said stopping, Rin laughed.

"You must really like her," she said.

"Yea," Inuyasha realized what he said and blushed. "I mean-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Sesshomaru looked at his watch.

"She should be arriving any minute now," as soon as that was said, Kagome's plan arrived.

"She's here," Kagome walked over to them ten minutes later.

'Wow, she looks better in person,' he thought.

"Well, hello Big Dog," Kagome said smiling.

"Hello Innocent Angel," he said grinning.

'He looks amazing in person,' she thought.

"Stop standing there Inuyasha and grab her bags," Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Right, Kagome this is Sesshomaru and his fiancée, Rin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing. Rin grabbed her hand.

"You're so beautiful. Inuyasha, you really picked a good one," Rin said smiling. They both blushed and looked away. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed her bags and placed them in the car once they were outside.

"So, how long are you staying here," Rin asked once they were in the car.

"I'm suppose to stay for the school year."

"That's good, Sango is going to be thrilled when I tell her," Inuyasha said.

'What about you,' she thought, but pressed the thought away.

"Yea, I can't wait to see her."

"Once you get settled, we'll go see her."

"That's great," Kagome's heat was racing.

'Living in the same house as Inuyasha is going to be very eventful,' she thought as they pulled up to the house or should I say mansion.

"Wow," she said.

"Pretty big right," Inuyasha said grinning. They got out of the car and entered the mansion.

"I bet people get lost in here," Kagome mumbled. She saw two people walking towards them.

"Kagome, it's nice to see you," the woman with the waist length hair and gentle brown eyes said to her. "My name is Izayoi and this is my husband Inutaisho," she gestured to the man next to her. He had long silver-white hair, pointed ears and a purple streak on each cheek.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome," he said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for letting my stay here."

"It's nothing; your mom is a friend of ours so it's no problem. Inuyasha will show you to your room," he said.

"Thank you again," Kagome followed Inuyasha as he went up a flight of stairs. "Your parents are so nice."

"Thanks, but that's because you haven't seen their mean side," Inuyasha said laughing.

"Your mom has a mean side? It doesn't look like it."

"Looks can be deceiving." They stopped in front of a door and Inuyasha opened it. "There is nothing in the room really. Just a bed, closet, dresser and the walls are baby blue. My mom doesn't care what you do to the room. Oh and you have your own bathroom."

"Wow, my own bathroom. I like it here already," Kagome said laughing. They entered the room and Inuyasha placed Kagome's bags by the foot of the bed.

"I guess I'll leave you to pack," he began walking out.

"Wait Inuyasha," he turned around. "I can unpack later. Can you show me around?"

"The house," Inuyasha said looking horrified.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "I want to look around Japan."

"Oh, I thought you lived down here before."

"It's been awhile," she hoped that he couldn't see through her lie.

'I just want to spend some time with you.'

"Okay, I don't see why not."

"Let's go," they went back downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, I'm going to show Kagome around."

"Okay," Inutaisho said.

"Be careful," his mother called out. They left and got in the car.

"So where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's visit Sango."

"Okay."

**~~At Sango's~~**

Kagome knocked on Sango's front door.

"Coming," a voice from inside called out. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Kagome!"

"Sango!" the two girls hugged.

"Aren't you going to invite us in," Inuyasha said getting impatient. Sango rolled her eyes and let them in.

"What are you doing here," Sango asked as she took them to her living room.

"My mom is letting me go to school here. It's only for a year."

"Well, let's make the most of it," a noise came from the kitchen. They got up to check it out.

"Miroku, what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked once they there. Miroku was standing over the sink. There was broken glass around his feet.

"Well…" he began.

"It doesn't matter," Sango said. "I'll clean that up later."

Miroku walked over to Kagome. "Hello, I'm Miroku," he took her hand.

"Don't even try it Miroku," Inuyasha said growling.

"What," Miroku said innocently. "I was only introducing myself."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Miroku. I'm Kagome," she than felt something on her backside. "You Pervert!" she smacked him.

"Miroku," Sango said smacking him upside the head. "You're such a jerk." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and took her out of the kitchen.

"Nice job." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Sorry, it was-"

"Your hand I know." Inuyasha said.

**~~With Sango and Kagome~~**

Sango led Kagome to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong Sango," Kagome asked with concern.

"Well, before you and Inuyasha came over, Miroku and I were talking."

"We didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok, anyway, he asked me to go out with him. I said yes, but then he pulled that little stunt. I don't understand him." She sighed in frustration.

"You must really like him," Kagome said laughing.

"What," Sango blushed. "W-we're just friends."

"But you're going out," Kagome pointed out.

"But that's not dating. Friends can go out."

"I think he likes you," Sango snorted.

"Yea, right." She snorted. "If Miroku liked me, then he would stop groping other girls."

"Someone's jealous," Kagome sung.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever you say," Kagome walked to the door. "Let's go back downstairs." They went downstairs and found the guys watching TV.

"This is not your house," Sango took the remote from them and turned the TV off.

"Hey, that was the best part," they said.

"Anyway, we have to go," Inuyasha said getting up. "Kagome has to start unpacking."

"I almost forgot."

"Well, let's hang out tomorrow," Sango said.

"Okay, bye guys," Kagome said as they left.

"Bye," Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car and Inuyasha drove off.

"Well, that was fun," Inuyasha said.

"Yea, I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too," Inuyasha smiled.

'This school year is going to the best,' they both thought not knowing how true it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Staying at the Takahashi's proved to be very action-packed for Kagome. There was no day when she had nothing to do. Before you could blink, school started.

"Inuyasha, your mom said get up," Kagome said banging on his door.

"No," she sighed. 'Why do you have to be so difficult,' she thought.

"Inuyasha, if you don't get up, then I'm going to come in there."

"Fine," she leaned against the door and heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, she stepped back and the door opened. Inuyasha stepped out and yawned. "Why did I have to get up?"

"Today is the first day of school," Kagome said excitedly. "Get dress and come down for breakfast," she walked away. Inuyasha went back in his room, changed and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, you finally came downstairs," Izayoi said smiling. Inuyasha walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning mom, dad," he sat next to Kagome who was eating. Izayoi placed a plate in front of Inuyasha and sat down at the table.

"So Kagome, are you excited about your first day of school."

"Yep, I can't wait." 'I hope I have classes with Inuyasha.

"Now make sure you show Kagome around," said Inutaisho.

"I will," Inuyasha said with food in his mouth. Inutaisho shook his head and Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha, let's go before we are late. I don't want to be late on my first day," Kagome said putting her dish up. "Thank you for the food Izayoi."

"No problem, have a good day at school."

"We will," Inuyasha said leaving with Kagome. They got in the car and Inuyasha drove off. "I'm picking up Sango and Miroku."

"Great," he picked Sango and Miroku up than drove to school. Inuyasha parked in the school parking lot.

"Our last year of school, how wonderful," Inuyasha said. They walked to the building. Their schedules were mailed to them.

"So let's see what classes we have together," Kagome said. They formed a circle and looked at each other's schedule. "Cool, I have all classes with Inuyasha."

"I have all classes with Miroku," Sango grumbled.

"This is wonderful, now we can spend more time together," Miroku said smiling.

"At least we have first period and lunch together," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yea, great," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," Kagome said grabbing Sango. "Let's go," she marched to the entrance of the school.

"This is going to be a long day," Inuyasha said grumbling.

"At least Kagome is in all your classes," Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the back and then followed the girls.

"Yea, your right," he smiled and followed.

**XXXXX**

They arrived to their first class and took seats next to each other. Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from Sango. Miroku sat behind Sango. Kagome looked around at her class mates.

"Wow, this class is full," Kagome said turning her attention back to her friends.

"Yea," Inuyasha said bored.

"Come on Inuyasha, where's your school spirit."

"At home where I should be," he mumbled. Kagome frowned, 'Is it me?'

"Looks who's here," Miroku said nudging Inuyasha. He looked up and his eyes widened. Kagome turned around and saw a girl similar to her in the door way. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw the hurt in his eyes.

'I wonder what she did to him,' thought Kagome.

"Hey, doesn't Kagome look like Kikyo," said Miroku, Kagome flinched. "I don't mean to offend you," he said quickly.

"That's okay Miroku," Kagome said smiling.

"No she doesn't," they looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome. "Kagome looks way better then that slut Kikyo." Kagome blushed and looked down. Just then, Kikyo walked over.

"Inuyasha, I tried calling you all summer," Kikyo said with her hands on her hips.

"I know," Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help.

'What should I do,' Kagome thought.

"Because what," Kikyo said impatiently.

"Because….I have a girlfriend."

"I thought I was your girlfriend!"

"Yea right! You expect me to let you continue to be my girl after you were tonguing Koga." Inuyasha said fuming.

"It was an accident."

"Like hell it was an accident!"

"Fine, than who is she," Kikyo asked tapping her foot.

"She's….um…" Inuyasha looked around the class room.

"Well, who?"

"It's…"

"Me," Kagome said standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 5**

"You," Kikyo said looking Kagome up and down. She threw her head back and laughed.

"What's so funny," Inuyasha said standing up.

"You're going with my look alike." Her friends laughed along with her.

"Kagome looks nothing like you," Sango said fuming.

"It's okay Sango," Kagome said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yea," Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. He kissed her cheek. "Kagome and I are dating and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that," the teacher walked in and Kikyo went to take her seat. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.

"Kagome thanks for saving me," Inuyasha said smiling.

"No problem."

"That's nice and all, but you know that Kikyo will stop at nothing until you and Kagome are not together," Miroku put in.

"Miroku's right, but I didn't know you two were dating," Sango said grinning.

"Well…" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"We're not…"

"…really dating."

"Of course not," Miroku said grinning.

"Whatever."

"Okay class let's get started," the teacher said turning to the board. For the rest of class, Kagome thought about what happened.

'At least he isn't angry,' Kagome thought.

Class ending and Kagome grabbed her things and headed out.

"Kagome, wait up," she turned around.

"Oh, Inuyasha," he walked up to her.

"What's the rush," he put his arm around her.

"There's no rush."

"Okay, let's go to class," they walked in silence. "So," he began. "You proclaimed yourself as being my girl."

"I know," Kagome whispered.

"You don't have to pretend for me," she looked up at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to force yourself doing something you don't want to do."

"Who said I'm forcing myself." He smiled at her.

"Looks like we here," they walked into the class.

"What is wrong with you Kagome," she mumbled to herself. She walked in and took her seat. In no time lunch came. Kagome and Inuyasha sat with Sango and Miroku.

"So, how was class," Miroku said smiling.

"Did you two love birds behave," Sango put in.

"Yes we did," Inuyasha said grinning.

"So how long are you two going to kept this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"We know you two are not really dating," Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Says who?"

"Kagome," she looked up from her food.

"What?"

"We need to talk," Sango pulled Kagome out the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

"What are we talking about?"

"Are you and Inuyasha really dating?"

"Whatever he said."

"He didn't say anything!" Sango said stomping her foot.

"Well, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know. Let's get back."

"Fine," when they went back in, they found Kikyo sitting at the table.

"Looks like you have to go rescue him again," Sango said sighing.

"But how?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. "You want me to do that?"

"Yea, that'll knock her down."

"Okay, if you say so." Kagome squared her shoulders and walked over. Kikyo looked up and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my look alike. What are you doing over here?" Kikyo said smiling.

"What are you doing messing with my boyfriend," asked Kagome placing her hands on her hips.

"There is no proof that you two are dating."

"We don't have to prove it to you," said Inuyasha.

"You want proof," Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap. "Here's your proof." She leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he then gave in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They broke up gasping. Inuyasha leaned his forehead against Kagome's.

"Wow," he said smiling. He looked up at Kikyo. "Looks like you have your proof." Kikyo stood there gaping at them.

"See you later Kikyo," Kagome grabbed her things and left with Inuyasha and the gang traveling behind her.

"What are you going to do Kikyo," asked Kagura.

"She's going to regret crossing paths with me."

'Just you wait Kagome, you're going to get it,' Kikyo walked to classing thinking of a plan to get back at Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the day Inuyasha could not whip the smile off his face. Who would after being kissed by the person you've dreamt about kissing. He glanced at Kagome and saw her taking notes. Even though he enjoyed the kiss, he didn't know if anything changed between them. He didn't get to ask her after walking out of the cafeteria the bell rung.

'I'll ask her after school,' he decided and went back to taking his notes.

**Kagome's POV**

My heart was pounding after the kiss. I knew Inuyasha wanted to talk to me, but I was not ready to face him. I needed to because I wanted to know what was going through his mind. Did he like the kiss, did he hate it? Does the kiss change anything between us? I was so confused but it was my own fought. No one told me to sit on his lap and kiss him. Maybe I could have thought of something else to do than kiss him. I glanced at Inuyasha and saw him writing. I'll talk to him after school I decided and focused back on the lesson.

**End of Kagome's POV**

After School, Inuyasha walked to his car and found Miroku and Sango standing next to it.

"What's up guys," Inuyasha said once he was near.

"Interesting first day," Miroku said grinning.

"I guess," Inuyasha placed his bag in the trunk.

"I'm going to find Kagome," Sango said walking off.

"So…what's with you and Kagome? That was pretty brave of her to kiss you in front of Kikyo." Miroku said once Sango was out of hearing range.

"I don't know," Inuyasha sighed. "I never expected her to do something like that." Inuyasha leaned against the trunk. "To be real honest, I was enjoying that kiss."

"I could tell," Miroku chuckled.

"Shut-up Miroku, anyway I'm going to talk to her. Hopefully clear up what's between us."

"You don't know? Sucks for you," Sango and Kagome walked over.

"Are you guys ready," asked Inuyasha.

"Yea," they climbed into the car. Inuyasha dropped off Sango and Miroku.

"You two play nice now," Miroku said smiling. Sango hit him in the back of his head.

"Ignore him," she said dragging him away.

"Ready to go home," asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded never looking at him. The ride was quiet. Neither one of them said a word. Kagome glanced over at him.

'Maybe I should say something,' but before she could Inuyasha stopped the car and turned towards her.

"Kagome, we need to-"

"Talk, I know." Silence engulfed them once more.

'Might as well get this over with,' Inuyasha thought before he spoke.

"Kagome, why did you kiss me?"

"…"

"Please Kagome, I need to know."

"I…I really don't know."

"You really don't know?" she looked up at him for the first time.

"I wanted to kiss you okay. That was the perfect opportunity to do it so I did." She looked down. "Was it that bad?"

"No," Inuyasha laughed softly. "It was amazing." Kagome blushed and looked back at him. "I didn't know I was so irresistible." She hit him in the arm.

"You're so conceited," she said laughing.

"That's why you love me." Kagome grew quiet, but then smiled.

"You're right, I do," Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," she rubbed his ears. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"So where does this leave us?"

"I thought we were dating one another," she began to pout. "Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"I would never do anything like that," Inuyasha grabbed her by the chin and gave her a passionate kiss. They pulled away smiling. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

**XXX**

"You two are coming home pretty late," Izayoi said. It was around 6:30 when they arrived.

"So mom took a little detour," Inuyasha said grinning.

"Okay, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Izayoi." They headed upstairs but were stopped.

"Kagome, this came in the mail for you," Izayoi handed Kagome an envelope.

"Oh thank you," they headed for Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat in the chair by her desk and Kagome sat on her bed.

"I wonder who sent the letter," mumbled Kagome. She flipped the envelope over. "There's no name only the address."

"Maybe the name is on the letter," suggested Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and placed the letter under her pillow.

"I'll read it later; let's do our home work first."

"Why," whined Inuyasha. "Can't we make out until dinner is ready?" she threw a pillow at him.

"You're impossible," grabbing her books, she walked out of her room.

"It was just a joke Kagome," he grumbled following after her. They went in the work room and did their homework. "Why did we get homework on the first day? This sucks."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you complain too much," asked Kagome sighing.

"No," he grinned. She closed her book.

"At least we are done now."

"I guess."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, it's time for dinner," Izayoi said from the bottom of the steps.

"Food!" Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ran downstairs with Kagome following him slowly. During dinner Inuyasha wolfed his food down.

"Show some manners Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"Shut-up," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of food. Kagome just shook her head.

'Where does he put it all,' she wondered. After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching," asked Inuyasha sitting on the couch.

"300, I love this movie."

"Keh, whatever," Kagome climbed on the couch and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. She than played the movie.

After the movie ended Kagome got up and stretched.

"Wow, I'm tired," she said yawning.

"That was the dumbest movie I ever saw," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," she began walking away when Inuyasha pulled her on his lap. He gave her a quick kiss and let her go.

"Okay, now you can go." She smiled and when up stairs. Taking a quick shower, she changed into her pajamas and climbed in the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the letter," Kagome pulled it from under her pillow and opened it.

_It's been awhile my dear Kagome. Do you miss me because I miss you. Don't worry we'll see each other real soon._

_Naraku_

Kagome dropped the later.

"He knows I'm here," she whispered. "Mom, I'm scared."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 7**

"Is Kagome okay," asked Sango to Inuyasha.

"I don't know," he said sighing. That morning, Kagome had been quiet and didn't speak to him. Every time he asked her what was bothering her, she would just say nothing. He sighed once again. "I'll try and talk to her again. I doubt she will say anything."

"When did she start acting so-"

"Weird? Since this morning," Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe it has something to do with that letter."

"What letter?"

"Kagome received one yesterday, maybe she read it this morning. I'll ask her at lunch." It was a good thing that lunch was next. Inuyasha didn't know how much more he could take.

'Could she be having second thoughts about us,' he thought before glancing at Kagome. 'I just have to wait and see if she will tell me.'

**Kagome's POV**

I can't believe he found me. Mom was so sure he wasn't going to find me. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him again. I won't be able to bear it if something happened to mom. I glanced at Inuyasha and so him talking to Sango. How can I tell him what is wrong? The last thing I wanted was for him to worry about me. Sooner or later I know he is going to want to know the truth and I know he won't take "nothing" as an answer. I guess I'll just have to talk to him at lunch.

**End of Kagome's POV**

"Kagome!" she turned around and found Inuyasha walking up to her. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Okay," they walked and found a quiet place outside.

"Kagome, I want to know what's bothering you."

"Inuyasha-" he held up his hand to silence her.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he hesitated before he continued. "Do you not want to be in a relationship?"

"I do Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling.

"Then is it about the letter you got," Kagome nodded.

"It was a later from my dad."

"What's so bad about that," Kagome sighed.

"My parents divorced a long time ago. My mother wanted nothing to do with him. He was a very abusive man."

"He hit you?"

"All the time," Kagome shrugged not caring. "I got use to it." Inuyasha balled his hands up trying to control his temper.

"How does he know that you're here?"

"I…I don't know. I came down here because he wanted to see Souta and I, but my mom wouldn't allow that to ever happen. She sent Souta to grandma's and me here because of my old friends. In all honesty, I thought he was going to give up on seeing us."

"Why does he want to see you so badly?" Inuyasha placed Kagome on his lap and she leaned against his chest.

"Well, he had a strange fascination with me. It's not something I really want to talk about."

"Okay, what did the letter say?"

"It was from him and he said he misses me and we'll see each other soon." Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"I want let him get to you. This I promise."

"I just hope my mother is okay. If he hurt her-"

"Don't worry, your mother is fine."

"I don't know," Inuyasha turned her around and smiled.

"I'll talk to my dad and see if he can check on your mother. I think she told my parents why she wanted you here."

"I don't want to get them involve." She shook her head sadly.

"They're involved no matter what."

"Fine," Kagome said sighing.

"You'll have to tell them about the letter."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, the sooner the problem is dealt with, the better." The warning bell sounded. "Let's go before we get in trouble." They stood up and went to class. Sango was happy that Kagome was herself again.

After school ended, everyone decided to hang out at the mall.

"Hey, Kikyo is having this party and everyone is invited," Miroku said as they made their way to the mall.

"So," Inuyasha said bored.

"Maybe we should go."

"Why, she'll probably try and hit on me."

"I want to go," Kagome said. They all looked at her. "What? It could be fun."

"You could rub in the fact that you and Kagome are dating," Sango said hoping Inuyasha would say yes.

"I don't know."

"Please," she gave him the puppy dog look.

"Not the look," he whined. He gave up sighing. "When is it?"

"Friday," Miroku said as they got out of the car.

"Thanks Inu," Kagome said jumping into his arms. She let go of him and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's get new outfits," she pulled Sango towards the mall.

"Great, now we're bag carriers," Inuyasha grumbled and followed the girls.

"It could be-"

"Don't say it." Miroku chuckled and followed.

After the shopping (A/N: I didn't feel like writing them shopping sorry.)

"I can't wait till Friday," Kagome said bouncing up and down. After shopping they went to Sango's house to chill.

"I know, with the outfits we got we're going to be the center of attention," Sango said walking in her house. The guys followed carrying bags.

"I fill abused." Inuyasha said placing the bags on the floor. "I drive yet I get no thank you. I'm forced to carry bags."

"I'll make you Ramen when we get home," Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Only because I care for you so much," she kissed his cheek. "Since we're all here let's get to our homework," everyone groaned but took out their homework.

After what seemed like hours, they were finished.

"I hate math," Kagome said rubbing here temples.

"Math is easy," Inuyasha said smiling.

"For you Mr. I don't have to try," Sango said dryly.

"I can't help that I am good at it and you guys suck." Kagome stuck her tongue out. Miroku glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late," he said standing up. "I should head home."

"Us to," Inuyasha said getting up as well.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sango said walking them to the door.

"Bye Sango," Kagome said waving before getting in the car. Inuyasha dropped Miroku off and headed to his. Kagome shivered.

"You okay," Inuyasha asked.

"I have this strange feeling that something bad happened."

"It's probably nothing. You're just edgy."

"I guess," Kagome looked out the window towards the house. Inuyasha pulled up the house to the house.

"Mom, Dad we're home," Inuyasha said looking around once they were inside.

"I wonder where everyone is." Kagome said with bags in hand. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"They're in my dad's study. And mom is…" Inuyasha's eyes widened and quickly headed to the study. He burst through the door with Kagome in tow. "Mom why are you crying?" Izayoi was sitting in a chair with tissue in hand. She looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inutaisho sat next to her patting her back.

"What's going on," Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Oh Kagome," Izayoi began, "it's about your mother." Kagome took a seat.

'Was this what I was feeling?' She thought bracing herself for what Izayoi was about to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 8**

"What happened to my mother," Kagome asked in a shaky voice. Inutaisho walked over to her.

"Your mother is in the hospital right now. She was found by one of her neighbors. The door to her house was opened." He hesitated.

"Please, I need to know." She begged him.

"She was found covered in blood. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. She was unconscious when she was found. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Does Souta know yet?"

"No, I don't think he should be told."

"Please don't tell him. I don't think he can handle it."

"Do you know who did that to her," Inuyasha said. Inutaisho shook his head.

"I have some people looking into it. Hopefully, she will wake up soon so she can tell us who did that to her," Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at Inutaisho.

"I think I know who might have hurt my mother." She pulled the letter out of her pocket. "I know my mother told you why I had to come down here. I'm not sure if she told you to everything. I was sent here because of my father was going to come by. My mother wanted us away because he is abusive." Inutaisho took the letter and read over it.

"I will take care of this. You both have to be on guard from now on."

"I'm sorry," tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to cause you all trouble. Maybe it's better for me to leave."

"No," Inuyasha said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Inuyasha is right," Izayoi put in smiling. "You're family and family sticks together." Izayoi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Kagome wiped her eyes. "Will I be able to visit her?"

"Of course, you can go this weekend."

"Okay, thank you again." Inuyasha and Kagome left the room. "I can't believe he would do something like that." Kagome went in her room and lay on her bed with Inuyasha.

"Your mother is being guarded, so if he comes back to her, we'll get him," Inuyasha said reassuring her.

"I just can't believe he would do that to my mother," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I should have stayed with her," tears began pouring down the side of her face.

"Kagome, your mom sent you here to protect you."

"I know but-"

"If something happened to you she would never forgive herself."

"I can't lose her Inuyasha."

"You're not going to lose her. We'll catch him; it's only a matter of time before he shows his face." Kagome yawned. "Go to sleep."

"Don't leave okay."

"I promise I won't." that said Kagome drifted off to sleep and soon after Inuyasha followed suit.

**Next day**

Kagome's spirits were down after hearing the news about her mother she was anxious to go see her. At school Kagome kept to herself and it worried Inuyasha. He knew that he had to give her room and that she was going through a lot. Sango and Miroku wondered what was wrong with Kagome again and decided to talk to Inuyasha after school. They were all over Sango's house. Kagome sat on the couch and Sango took Inuyasha in the kitchen with Miroku following. Once in the kitchen, they began to interrogate him.

"This is the second day she has been like this," Sango said to Miroku and Inuyasha. "I bet it's your fault Inuyasha."

"Why does it have to be my fault," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, it seems every time Kagome is alone with you she turns up be depressed," Miroku said.

"Well, it's not me."

"So you know the reason," asked Sango.

"Yes and no I am not tell you. If you want to know you have to ask Kagome."

"I doubt she will tell us," Miroku said.

"I guess you won't know then."

"Fine," Sango got up and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, can we talk." Kagome nodded and Sango to a seat next to her. "Kagome, could you tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend yet you keep me in the dark. I'm here for you."

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the very beginning," Kagome sighed and told Sango everything. After what seemed like hours, Kagome finished and Sango hugged her.

"Wow, I hope your mom is okay."

"Me too," Kagome said. "I'm going to go see her Friday. I won't be able to go to the party. I'm sorry Sango."

"For what, family is more important than some party." Kagome smiled.

"You're the best Sango."

"I know," they laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"What's so funny," Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome. Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Nothing," Kagome said smiling.

"Whatever," Sango turned on a movie.

**XXX**

Naraku sat on his bed with pictures of Kagome on his bed. There were all kinds of pictures. Some were of her as a baby, from one to two years old. The pictures progressed to her recent age.

"My beautiful Kagome," he said smiling. "Soon you'll be all mine again and no one will take you away from me." He laughed throwing the pictures up in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome woke up sighing. Today she was going to go visit her mother. Inuyasha had decided that it would be best to go with her. There was no school Monday so she packed to stay until then. After packing she took a shower, dressed and went down stairs. Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Sorry for taking so long," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's okay. Sesshomaru is going to give us a ride to the airport."

"Okay," Inuyasha grabbed both of their bags and headed outside. Sesshomaru was waiting by his car. Putting the bags in, they got in the car and headed to the airport.

**Plane**

Inuyasha sat back in his seat sighing. It was going to be hours before they landed and Kagome hadn't said a word to him. It was frustrating sitting next to her and being ignored. He was wondering what was going through her head. Was she scared? Did she think Naraku was waiting for them to go to the hospital?

"Kagome, talk to me please. You have been ignoring me since we got to the airport." She didn't say a word. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing Inuyasha," she said after awhile.

"Then why have you been ignoring me."

"I haven't been ignoring you. I've been thinking."

"Same thing," Inuyasha said stubbornly. "You know that I'm here for you."

"I know you are, but this is something I have to deal with."

"I told you before that you are not alone in this." He tried to reason.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand what he's capable of doing," she said furiously.

"It's because you won't tell me. I know he's done some bad things to you yet I want to understand why. I hate being left in the dark."

"Inuyasha please stop." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Why, you know I'm saying is the truth. How am I suppose to understand what is going on if you hold back information on me."

"It's too horrible to speak about," tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome," wrapping an arm around her shoulder he continued, "if you think what he did to you will make me think differently of you, it won't."

"You say that now." She sniffed looking away.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do, with all my heart."

"My feelings will never change." Knowing his words were true, she poured her heart out. Told him the one story, not even her mother knew.

**Flashback**

_Eight year old Kagome walked into the kitchen. She promised her mother that she would stay in her room, but she was hungry and decided to get something to eat. She knew her father was going to be home soon so she grabbed an apple. Quickly grabbing the apple, she headed to her room. She smiled to herself and closed her door. Gasping she found Naraku sitting on her bed smiling._

_"Hi my little princess," slowing she grabbed for the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you princess." Halting her movement she gazed at him._

_"What do you want," she asked bravely._

_"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth," amusement glittered in his eyes. Getting off the bed he walked over to her. "Be a good girl and come here." Kagome backed up until she hit the door. Getting impatient, Naraku grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Sitting up quickly, she tried to get off, but he jumped on top of her and pinned her down._

_"Let me go, let me go!" she screamed and kicked._

_"No, I don't think so." Holding her hands in one hand, he used his other hand to go under her shirt._

_"Please stop daddy," she said tears pouring down her face, he laughed._

_"Say it again, call me daddy again." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. One by one he stripped her of her clothes. She closed her eyes and she felt his hand rub up and down her body and trailed to the center of her legs._

_"Please stop," she said weakly. All Naraku did was laugh at her. Placing the knife on her dresser, he spread her legs with his knees and used his free hand to unbuckle his pants._

_"You will like it, don't worry." Kagome shook her head, but he ignored her. Placing his hand back in between her legs he slipped three fingers inside. She tried to move away, but that caused his hands to slip deeper. Naraku moaned and pulled his fingers out licking them. "You taste so sweet." Stroking his self, he trailed kissing down her neck and turned her head feeling disgusted. "Princess, you're gonna make me cum."_

_'Let this be over soon,' she thought to herself, eyes still closed. She felt something wet land on her body. Opening her eyes, she saw his cum all over her body._

_"I want you to feel me now," that said he plunged inside her. She screamed in pain as he moved forward. "So…good…so wet." Tears pouring she laid there giving up. She withdrew inside herself. He released his dirty seed inside her and collapsed on top of her. Grinning he got up and fixed his clothes. Grabbing the knife he turned to leave but stopped. Facing Kagome he smiled. "If you tell anyone what we did, I will kill your mother and brother. I can't wait for next time."_

**End of flashback**

"I didn't speak to anyone for weeks. Every time he was home I would sneak out my window and stay at the park. Mom got home real late and Souta was with one of mom's friends. No one ever notice me gone." Kagome shook her head smiling. "I can't believe I just told you that." Inuyasha sat quietly. "I bet you are disgusted with me."

"I don't feel that way. I can't believe that bastard did that to you! He's your fucking father for Kami's sake." Inuyasha eyes flashed red.

"Inuyasha," she placed a hand on his arm. Taking a deep breath he slowly calmed his self.

"Sorry, I…I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay." She smiled gently.

"Kagome, we will find this guy and I will make sure he never lays a hand on another soul. I will protect you from him," he vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I will keep this promise." she smiled laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Let's sleep, it's going to be a long ride." in no time, she was sound asleep.

He smiled down at her and whispered. "Don't worry Kagome, I will keep my promise."

**XXXX**

They landed many hours later. Kagome yawned and stretched.

"Finally off the plane! Thank goodness," Kagome said jumping for joy. Inuyasha shook his head as he hauled a cab over. They quickly climbed in and headed to a hotel. After placing their bags in the room, they left again and headed to the hospital. They walked over to the front desk.

"Can you please tell me what room Kelly Higurashi is in," Kagome asked the nurse.

"Sure and you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi." she waited quietly for a few seconds.

"Room 307."

"Thank you," Inuyasha followed quietly behind her. They stopped in front of the door. Two guards were standing by the door.

"I need to see some identification," one said. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled out their ID cards and handed it to them. Looking over them, the guard gave them back to them and motioned for them to go in. Steadying herself she opened the door to face her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the room. Kagome gasped as she saw all the tubes in her mother. "Mom," she said weakly as she sat in a chair next to her.

"Hi Kagome," her mom said smiling. "It's nice to see you again." she looked passed her and saw Inuyasha. "Well hello Inuyasha."

"Hello Miss. Higurashi," Inuyasha said smiling.

"Mom, can you tell me what happened?"

"Kagome, you shouldn't have come here."

"I'm not gonna stay away mom." Kagome reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeezed.

"Miss. Higurashi, please tell us what happened. My father will catch his guy."

"Well, there is not much to tell. Naraku stopped by and I told him you were not home. When he asked me where you were, I refused to tell him. He took his angry out on me and well, now I'm here."

"I'm so sorry mom. This is all because of me." tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"No-"

"Yes it is."

"Why is that?" Kagome looked away from her. "Kagome, tell me."

"I…I can't."

"Kagome," she looked up at Inuyasha. "I think you should tell her."

"But-"

"I know it's difficult to tell her, but please try." He encouraged.

"Okay," smiling weakly she told her mother the story. An hour had past, she was finally finished and waited to her hear her mother's reaction.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry," her mother reached over and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'm such a horrible mother."

"No you're not mom. I couldn't tell you because he said he was going to kill you and Souta."

"I should have known something was going on with you two."

"Please don't start blaming yourself mom."

"My father thinks it is wise if you stay with us until he is caught," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, what about Souta?"

"We have some people watching him." she sighed in relief.

"Mom is there anything in the house you need?"

"Well, could you take a look inside to see if anything is missing?"

"Do you think something is?"

"I'm not so sure." She shook her head.

"Okay, I think I should do it alone," Inuyasha said.

"But you won't know if there is something missing or not. I have to go with you."

"Kagome, he could be watching the place." He argued.

"He could be watching everywhere." Kelly watched the two in amusement.

"I'm just trying to keep you save!"

"I will never be safe until he is captured!" By now they were nose to nose.

"Inuyasha," they both turned to Kelly. "I think Kagome should go, but just be careful."

"But…" Inuyasha sighed knowing there was no way to go around it. "Fine." He said stubbornly. He knew they both were right, but he did not want to place Kagome in danger.

Kagome smiled in triumph and hugged her mother. "We'll be back soon mom."

"I know you will," giving her a quick kiss, Kagome and Inuyasha left the hospital.

Inuyasha hauled them another cab and it drove them to the house. It pulled up to the house and they got out. Kagome walked to the front as Inuyasha paid the driver. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea," pulling out her key, she unlocked the door and they walked inside. "I'll take upstairs and you look down stairs."

"Don't want me to see your room," she laughed and went up stairs. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand.

**XXX**

Kagome began her search, starting with her brother's. Everything was there. She then moved to her mother's room. Once again, nothing was missing. Kagome hesitated before going to her room. She already knew that something was going to be missing. She walked into her room and screamed.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha said. All she could do was point. Inuyasha followed her finger. On her wall over her bed was writing in red paint saying "See you soon." However, that was not what caused her to scream. On her bed laid different pictures of her. Splattered on those pictures was semen none other than Naraku's. "Sick bastard."

"I can't take this anymore," she ran out the room. Inuyasha was about to go after her when he spotted a letter on her dresser. Picking it up, he dashed after her. He found her sitting outside on the steps shaking with her head in her hands.

"Kagome," she looked up at him. "I won't let him get you."

"He won't stop until he does."

"Let him try, I'll get his ass." she laughed. He smiled, glad that he was able to make her smile.

"I'm so scared Inuyasha," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to tell my mother what we found."

"We have to tell her something. She already knows that something is up."

"I know, let's just tell her that some pictures are missing."

"Fine, I have to tell my father."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes," she sighed and nodded. "Let's go back to the hospital."

"Okay," once again they went back to the hospital and delivered the news of what they found. Inuyasha decided to keep the letter a secret for now. After talking for awhile, Inuyasha and Kagome left to the hotel and grabbed something to eat. Before long, it was night. "I'm going to bed. Good-night Inuyasha."

"Good-night." once she was in the room, Inuyasha pulled out the letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you have your eyes on my sweet Kagome. If you think I'm going to let you have her, then you better think again. She is mine and only mine. If you get in my way I will kill you and your family. I know what you are up to. You think you can catch me, but I'm one step ahead of you. Heed this warning and everything will be fine. I will be watching you._

_Naraku_

_p.s. Tell Kagome I will see her soon._

Inuyasha ripped the paper up. 'That sick bastard. If he thinks he can scare me, then he has another thing coming. I will protect Kagome, even if it's the last thing I do.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha made sure Kagome was around him at all times. He always had her in his sight no matter where they were. That note was never going to happen. Naraku was not going to take Kagome away from him.

They spent to more days at the hospital before leaving back to Japan. Kagome refused to leave at first. She did not want to leave her mother alone again. No matter how many times Inuyasha told her that her mother was well protected, she still refused to leave.

"Inuyasha, I think it's best that I stay with my mother until she is better." Kagome said glaring at him from the bed in the hotel room. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his hands on his waist, glaring back at her. They had been arguing for over an hour and it seemed like they just kept going in circles.

"I can't protect you while you are here. And what about school? Do you honestly think your mother is gonna let you miss school? The doctor said it might take a month until she fully heals." Inuyasha hated telling her that, but she didn't want to lie to her either.

'I'm starting to sound like a recorder.' Inuyasha thought wearily. It was noon and Inuyasha had plans for them to leave the next day. After Inuyasha told Kagome they would be leaving, they had been arguing since that morning. Inuyasha had been repeating the same thing over and over again. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her we were leaving.'

"Well, she is just going to have to deal with it." Kagome said stubbornly. She was not going to give up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began slowly, "please understand what I'm saying to you. It's dangerous for you stay here."

Kagome looked down. Deep down she knew she was right, but she felt so guilty for her mother alone in the first place. Tears began to fill up in her eyes as she thought about the way her mother looked in the hospital.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was gentle as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her on his lap. Kissing the top of her head he smiled. "It's not your fault what happened to her. She is going to want you to be safe. Now there will be guards around her at all times and the nurses are hired by my father personally."

She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. "I know, thank you Inuyasha."

"So are we cool?" She gave him a quick kiss. "I guess that means yes." he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome pulled away and smiled. "Let's go see my mom."

"Okay." Inuyasha was happy that he was finally able to get through her. Taking her hand, he guided her out the hotel. Helping her in the car, he drove in silence to the hospital.

After ten minutes they arrived. Kagome was hesitated before finally getting out of the car. Kelly was sitting up on the bed watching TV when they walked in.

"I'm glad you two came to visit me again." She said smiling. Kagome walked over and hugged her mother. She moved over so Kagome was able to sit on the bed with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same as I was yesterday." Inuyasha stood against the door and watched the two. "When are you leaving dear? I don't want you to fall behind in school."

Tears weld up in Kagome's eyes. Her mother always knew what to say. "We are leaving tomorrow."

"What's the matter?" Kelly wiped the tears that slipped down Kagome's face.

"Mom, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and watch over you." she cried out.

"Kagome, you know that it's not a good idea to stay with me." She spoke gently to her. "How will Inuyasha protect you and you'll miss too much school." Kagome laughed remember Inuyasha saying the same things only minutes ago. "It would make me feel better if you were to go back with Inuyasha. Besides, I'm fine with the guards I have."

"But what if he comes back?"

"We'll know," Inuyasha interrupted.

"I guess I'm over reacting."

"No, you're just worried and it's okay." Kelly kissed the top of her head. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you to mom." and Kagome cried silently while her mother held on to her tightly.

Inuyasha stepped out to give them some privacy. He called his father and asked him how the search for Naraku was going. As before there was nothing new. Inuyasha briefed him on the condition on Kelly and what Kagome and him found in the house.

"Inuyasha, it feels like you are leaving something out." Inutaisho said.

"Well," Inuyasha paused before beginning again. "Naraku knows we are looking for him and he knows that I am with Kagome. He left a letter addressed to me."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, make sure you bring it with you."

"I will." Saying good-bye, Inuyasha went back into the room to Kagome and her mother laughing. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No you're not." Kagome smiled up at him. She looked back at her mother. "We should go, we need to pack."

"Of course." Giving her a quick hug and a kiss, they were about to leave. "Inuyasha, may I have a word with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be with you shortly okay?" Kagome smiled and left the room. There was nothing but silence at first.

"Inuyasha, there is something you need to know about Naraku." She looked down.

"You can tell me. Any information is good information." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she spoke. "Naraku will stop at nothing until he gets Kagome. I don't know why he wants her. When he has a goal he will eliminate any and everyone that gets in his way."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"He wasn't always like this." She looked up at Inuyasha.

"People change and it sometimes for the worst."

"Please protect Kagome. I don't want her to hurt anymore."

"I'll do everything I can."

"That's all I ask of you." With a smile he left.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yeah, she was just saying that I am going to make a wonderful son in law." Kagome blushed and punched him in the shoulder. "That hurt." He whined. Kagome walked off with Inuyasha trailing behind.

It was late in the evening when they arrived back to the hotel. They were holding hands and laughing together. They were a few feet from their door when Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Stay here."

"But-"

"Please stay." Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha walked ahead. The same sent that was in the house trailed to their door. As he neared it, he saw the door was open.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called weakly. He walked in the room and looked around. Nothing was out of place so far. He went to the bedroom and stopped. All there belongs were all over the place and red paint was on the wall over the bed that read. 'U CAN'T RUN 4EVER!' Kagome walked in. Before he could say anything, Kagome let out an ear piercing scream.

**A/N: Okay, I know I have not updated this story in months; I really didn't have any ideas of what to do next. I have also gone back and fixed the mistakes in the earlier chapters. It doesn't seem like anyone wants to help me or be my Beta Reader, which would really help me a lot and I could update soon without trying to find the errors I made. I have gone back on three stories (all by myself) to correct earlier chapters). If anyone is willing to help, it will greatly be appreciated. **

**It's hard to update with school and everything. I am in my last year of high school and things are CHAOTIC. So once again I am sorry!!!!!!**

**Okay, on from that note, I have something very important to say. This (story I went back to correct) will be coming to an end soon in about 8 chapters, not sure yet if it will be 8 but around there. I also have a new idea for a story involving vampires and another story involving a prophecy that will destroy the world or save it. Both will be Inuyasha stories (Inuyasha/ Kagome). Once I have a summary for both, I will post it at the end of the stories I have and my reviewers (you) can tell me if you like them or not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention fellow viewers. I am looking for someone(if anyone is interested) to be my co-writer. A helper and share ideas with me to my new story(no title yet). If anyone has any creative juices and would like to help write a story with me, I would really like that. I started writing a chapter and I will give you a little clip of it. The way I am going to decide is whoever has the best ideas. I don't know how many people I will pick (1-3). I never done this before but I thought it might be a good idea. For those who are not interested, let me know what you think of this tidbit please. If I should continue, if it's a good idea, or whatever. It's in the making and this is not final yet. Anyway here it is: **

There is a prophecy as old as time:

_A babe with blue rimmed eyes and red irises will be born on a moonless night. On his seventeenth birthday, a rain of terrors shall follow; the sky, forever dark; the earth, forever cold. Many shall try and destroy him, but none shall prevail. Cries of mournful mothers will engulf the sky. Fathers drenched in the blood of the fallen weep with pain. And he, the new king, shall rule all._

**Remember, tell me what you think and if you are interested in being apart of my new creation! Everyone has the until the end of December if you want to be part of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha walked over to a shaking Kagome. She was sitting in a police car. The hotel manager called the police after hearing a scream. When the police came, Inuyasha explained to them what had happened. He escorted Kagome to the vehicle and showed the police the room.

After taking to the police, Inuyasha went over to check on Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome?"

She shook her head and tears became to pour down her pale cheeks. "I-I can't do this anymore Inuyasha. He will never leave me alone until he has me."

"Kagome, you can't think like that. I won't let him hurt you."

"He already is," She got up and walked away. Inuyasha just stood there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her no matter what, but knew that she would not believe him. So he let her walk away.

Nothing was going right; Inuyasha didn't suspect that it would. Inuyasha pulled out his cell and called his father. Two rings later, his father picked up.

"Hello?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and told him what had happened only a few hours ago. His father listened intently and did not speak until he was finished. "I want you and Kagome back here immediately. Kagome's mom will be flown in as well."

"That's not enough. He's not gonna stop until he has her. He'll just follow." Inuyasha looked around to make sure he was alone. He listened to the sounds of the wind and smelled the scents around him. Nothing was out of place so he continued. "When he follows, he'll just hurt Kagome more and I can't have that. I won't have that."

"When you two come back, we will discuss a plan."

"Okay," sighing Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked for Kagome. He found her standing on the curb near the hotel. Inuyasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She grew stiffed at first, but then relaxed and leaned into him. "We're going to be heading home soon. Your mother will be coming to."

"Is it safe to move her?"

"Yes, a private jet will get her. My dad is sending only his trusted men to guard her."

"That's nice." She grew silent and turned to him. "I think it would be best for me to stay here."

"What?" Kagome pulled away and turned to him. "Inuyasha, I'm not gonna let him hurt you or anyone else. I am tired of having the people that I love get hurt."

"No," Inuyasha said firmly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "I will not have it. You are not leaving me and I will not let you go."

Tears poured down her cheeks. She broke down crying. Loud sobs echoed the sky. All Inuyasha could do was hold her and let the tears come. After a few minutes of standing in each other's arms. They pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled up at him.

"Let's go and get some sleep. We both need it." Inuyasha suggested and Kagome agreed. They walked back over to the police together and spoke briefly and left. Inuyasha drove around and finally stopped at a hotel that was near the airport. Getting a room, Inuyasha looked around and checked the area before finally opening the door. Kagome walked in yawing and found the bedroom. Inuyasha followed and saw Kagome laying on the bed looking at him.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he walked over and sat on the bed.

She relaxed and laid down. "Lay beside me." Scooting over, she made room for Inuyasha. He lay down and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his chest and sighed. "I like this. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me to," Inuyasha looked over at her and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. He kissed her forehead and pulled away. Then he kissed her nose, her cheeks and her lips. He began pulling away, but Kagome pulled him back down to her lips. Their lips lingered on one another before they pulled away.

"Make love to me Inuyasha." He went rigid against her. "Please."

"Kagome, I can't. I know this situation has you on the edge, but we have to take it a step at a time. I will not because it is taking advantage of you, but I'm here for you. I will not go anywhere." He kissed her lips gentle and smiled at her. Droplets of her tears fell his face.

She was smiling. "I must look real stupid," she said in a low voice. "Real desperate for comfort."

"Don't say that. Besides, I'm the one who started it." he laid back down and Kagome placed her head on his chest.. "See, this is a great to be comforted."

"Yea, it's nice." he stroked her hair as the lay quietly. Inuyasha listened to her breathing. He relaxed after hearing her steady breathing. He was not going to let her destroy herself.

"I love you Kagome." soon, sleep took over.

**XXX**

When Inuyasha woke, he was alone. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:30 a.m. He looked around the room, but found no sign of her. Her scent was old, as in a few hours old. He was now fully alert. Walking around, he looked in the bathroom, kitchen and living room, but found no sign of her there. Quickly putting his shoes on, he went to the main desk.

"Excuse me miss," the young woman at the desk looked up from her work and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you."

"I'm looking for a girl, she has shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. I came here with her yesterday."

"May I have your name sure?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Oh," she picked up a envelop from the desk. "Well, that young woman you were talking about, told me to give you this.

"Thank you." Inuyasha took the envelop and moved away from the desk. He opened it and found a letter also a necklace.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_By the time you get this letter, I am long gone. I am sorry things had to end up this way. I know you mean well and you want to protect me, but you can't. This is not your problem anymore. I know what I have to do now. Knowing you has changed me life. For the first time in years, I feel loved and I can love back. _

_I am tired of others getting hurt because of me. I don't know what I would do if he would hurt you. He is only after me, so this is for the best. I just want to let you know that I love you deeply. You always made me laugh when I need to. You were always there when I need someone to comfort me, to protect me. Now I am protecting you. _

_To remember me by, I give you this necklace. It is a symbol of my love to you. Please wear it for me. Don't come looking for me. Just go back home and stay. I love you._

_Kagome_

There was nothing to say. Inuyasha looked at the letter and read it several times. He could not believe that Kagome would do something so stupid. Something wet touched his skin. He reached up and touched his cheek. He was crying, something he had not done in awhile. Kagome, his love, his life, his everything, was gone.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go after, but he didn't know where to begin. She could be anywhere and they were in a wide space. An idea came to mind. He pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. One thing was for sure, he was going to get Kagome back. He would do everything in his power to bring Kagome to him safe and sound.

**Ok everyone. We are close to the end. I don't even know what is going to happen next. Stay tune!!!**

**On another note, I wish people would read my other story, Defying Fate. It's really good. Daichilover and I are writing it. It about a prophecy I gave everyone a preview of. We both would appreciate it if you all would read and send a review about what you think.**

**Until next, see you soon.**

**Rockerchick16 **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was stuck at what to right. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you all will forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha paced back and forth through the airport. He was waiting for the arrival of Sesshomaru. He glanced at the clock, time was wasting away, but he had to be patient if he was going to get Kagome back. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he saw Sesshomaru walking up to him.

"Thank Kami you're here Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a small smile. "Did dad fill you in on what is going on?"

"Yes, but let's talk privately." Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru out of the airport. Sesshomaru didn't start talking until they were in the car. "So, you believe that Kagome was taken?"

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha pulled out the letter. "This is what she left me. There is a possibility that she was taken after leaving the hotel. I don't know where to start looking for her. I have no whereabouts of Naraku's location." Inuyasha wanted to believe that Kagome was safe and that soon she would be with him again. However, the more Inuyasha thought about it, the more he realized that things were not going to turn out the way he wanted.

"Well, we need to first talk to her mother. There are probably several places that Kagome may have gone." Inuyasha nodded and drove to the hospital. Kelly was leaving to go to Japan and Inuyasha hoped that they would catch her before she left. There was hope now.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly made their way to Kelly's room. They made it just in time as she was being escorted out the room in a wheelchair. "Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha called out. She looked and smiled at Inuyasha. It quickly dropped when she realized that Kagome was not with him. "We need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Where is my daughter?"

Inuyasha's ear flattened and he looked down. How was he to tell her that he lost her only daughter.

"Higurashi-sama," Sesshomaru began. "Your daughter is missing. She left Inuyasha's side thinking it was for the best. Right now, we are trying to figure out where she is before Naraku does. Do you know any place that she would go?" Kelly remained silent. "Please tell us."

"I…I don't really know. Kagome was always reserved. She never really shared anything with me. Wait, the park. Kagome would always go to the park around her. I don't know exactly which one though."

"Can you give us the locations?" She nodded and Sesshomaru handed her a pen and paper. There was a total of four parks in the area.

"Thank you for your help Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha said and bowed. "I'm sorry for not protecting her like I promised. Hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"It's alright Inuyasha. I should have known Kagome would do something like this. Just bring her back safely."

"I will not fail you again." Kelly smiled.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left. "We should slip up," Inuyasha said. "The search will be faster."

"You're right," Sesshomaru looked at the list. "You take these two and I'll take the others. All me if you find anything."

"Right," Inuyasha left and began his search for his beloved. He searched high and low through each park, sniffing for Kagome's scent.

The sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha wasn't finished with the second location. He was about to give up when he caught a particular fragrance in the air. 'Kagome.' Inuyasha ran until he came across a tree. His eyes widened as he spotted Kagome's jacket, but no Kagome.

"Damn it!" He picked up the jacked and sniffed it. Her scent was faded, she had been gone for a few hours. There was nothing there but her jacket. Inuyasha's phone began to ring. He number was private and he hesitated before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Naraku, What did you do to Kagome!"

"Patience Inuyasha." He stood up and looked around. "You won't be able to find me."

"Where is she?"

Naraku sighed. "We have to work on the temper of yours. Now, what makes you think I will tell you Kagome's location? I told you that she was mine didn't I."

"Who do I even know you have her?"

"Ah, of course you want proof. I wonder, should I send you a naked picture of her or let you hear her sweet voice calling out my name."

Inuyasha growled, trying to stay in control of his rage.

"…Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"See Inuyasha. Now you know that she is alive and well." Naraku chuckled.

"Give her back to me."

"I know you don't think I will just give her back to you. You're gonna have to work to see her again." Inuyasha was quiet. He knew that he had no choice but to play Naraku's game. "So what's your answer? Will you play?"

"I'll play your game."

"Good. I knew you would. Now you must play by yourself. If you get anyone involved, let's say your brother, then I will take Kagome away and you will never see her again."

"I understand."

"Excellent. I knew you were a smart boy. Now, I have left several clues around the city. Each clue leads you to another one. The final clue will lead you to your precious Kagome. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good now let's get started. You have your first clue. Remember Inuyasha, no outside help. I am always watching. You have twenty-four hours to find her."

The phone went dead. Inuyasha stared at it. His only hope was to finish Naraku's game, but he doubted that Naraku was just going to give him Kagome. It didn't matter. Inuyasha was ready to sacrifice his life for her. He looked at the jacket and remembered what Naraku said. Going through the pockets, Inuyasha found a slip of paper. Setting the jacket down, Inuyasha opened the paper and read the message:

_At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?_

Inuyasha groaned. He always hated riddles. 'Think Inuyasha, think.' By now, the sun was set and it was night out. 'Kagome.' He looked up at the sky. "That's it! The stars!" But Inuyasha didn't understand how the stars would lead him to the next clue. He thought about it some. "The hotel." It was called shooting stars. 'Maybe the front desk will have a message for me.' Inuyasha wasted no time, he ran the whole way to the hotel. 'I'm coming Kagome.'

Naraku threw his phone on the couch. He was glad that things were finally getting interesting. He looked at Kagome who was tied up against the wall. "My beautiful Kagome, your knight in shining armor is coming to rescue you. Shall we play a little until he comes?" Kagome tried to squirm away from him, but it was useless.

'Inuyasha, save me please!'

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It was a little hard with finding the right riddles, but I think I did a good job!**

**Thank you midnightlily105 for being my Beta Reader!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha pushed through the crowd of people as he tried to make his way to his room.

"Mr. Takahashi!" He turned to the voice and realized that it was the woman at the front desk. "A man came in this morning and gave me this envelope. He told me give it to you immediately." She pulled out a vanilla envelope from under the desk.

"Thank you," he opened it with hast, but frowned after reading the content.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…I think." Inuyasha reread the riddle:

_I am a box that holds keys without locks, yet they can unlock your soul. What am I?_ 'Damn these riddles.'

He looked around for foyer, hoping for another clue. "A box that holds keys without a lock." He mumbled.

"A riddle!" His ears perked up and turn to the receptionist. "Sorry," she blushed.

"You like riddles?"

"I love them. They make you think. That sounds like a riddle. May I see?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want to violate Naraku's demand, but Naraku didn't say he couldn't have help with the riddles. He finally handed her the paper and let her read it.

"This is a tough one." Inuyasha tapped his foot. He didn't want to waste any more time. "A piano. Pianos have keys and when you play, you put all your soul into you work."

"A piano? Where can I find a piano?"

"There is small one in the corner over there if that helps."

Inuyasha looked where she was pointing and smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

He made his way over to it and looked at it. There was no piece of paper anywhere on it. Inuyasha began hitting each key until one went sour. Confused, he played the key again. It was off. He opened the top of the piano and found a piece of paper stuck between the cords. He just prayed the riddle was easy:

_What has a head, one arm, one leg and a round bottom?_

'Easy!' Inuyasha ran outside to the parking lot. He looked around until he found the handicap parking lot sign. Attached to the back was another slip of paper. He wondered how no one removed it, but he was glad none the less.

"Inuyasha," he turned around to find Sesshomaru marching over to him. He tucked the paper in his pocket.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"I've been calling you for the past two hours."

"Sorry." He looked down. There was no way he could tell Sesshomaru what was going on without endangering Kagome. "Did you find anything?"

"No, I could not pick up her scent. What about you?"

"Nothing."

"Inuyasha."

"Looking, I'm going to go around town and see if I can find anything."

"I shall go with you."

"No! I mean, no. I would be better to split up."

"Inuyasha, it's getting late. Let's start first thing tomorrow morning."

"I can't. I have to find her Sesshomaru."

"You will do no good at this rate. You're going to burn yourself out."

"I have to find her!"

Sesshomaru was quiet and looked at Inuyasha long and hard before speaking. "Fine, do what you must. I will make some phone calls. If you find **anything**, call me immediately."

"Okay," Inuyasha began walking away.

"I mean it."

"I know." He continued to walk until he was sure Sesshomaru was no longer watching. Pulling out the paper, he read his next clue:

_What asks no questions but receives lots of answers?_

Another confusing one. Inuyasha thought about it. Something that receives lots of answers, but no questions. A phone! But he wondered what phone. 'A payphone maybe.' He looked around, walking away from the hotel, down various streets. He was about to give up, when he spotted one on a corner. He practically sprinted towards it and looked around it, nothing. Inuyasha began to panic. Was he wrong? The phone began to ring. Picking it up, he listened.

"My, my, my; Inuyasha, I didn't know you were good at riddles. I thought for sure you were going to fail. You're better than I thought." Naraku said with a chuckle. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the phone. "You're doing so well, how about a reward."

At that moment, Inuyasha's phone began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and opened it, growling at the image. It was Kagome tied with hands above her head. Her mouth was gagged and her clothes were ripped, revealing her undergarments. Her face was tear stained and there was some type of liquid covering her body.

"Naraku, you bastard!"

"I couldn't help myself. She just looked to damn sexy." He sighed. "I have more if you want to see them."

"Give me my next clue!"

"So impatient. The game is almost over. Don't worry my dear Inuyasha. You will see your beloved Kagome soon. Okay, here is your riddle:

_I build up castles. I tear down mountains. I make some men blind, I help others to see. What am I?_

'Castles, mountains, blinds men…'

"Sand?"

"Correct, good job doggy; now go find the last clue Inuyasha."

"Wait, what does sand have to do with next location?"

"You tell me," Naraku said with a laugh before hanging up.

"Shit!" Inuyasha slammed the phone back on the hook. Naraku was making things hard for him. Fatigue was getting to him, but he couldn't stop. He had to find Kagome before it was too late. A thought popped into his head. His first location was a playground. There was a sandbox there. With the little energy he had left, he went back to the park. Using his own sight, Inuyasha began digging through the sand with his hands, carefully watching out for something white. After what seemed like hours, he finally found the paper. He smiled in relief. The last riddle to Kagome. He was close.

_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth, but never eats?_

Another odd one. Leave it up to Naraku to make the last one difficult. Inuyasha stood up and walked. "Runs but never walks, murmurs but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats." He closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger. He was never going to find Kagome in time. Inuyasha didn't want to give up, but he just couldn't figure it out. He rubbed his hands down his face, trying to wake up, but hissed, getting sand in his eyes. Taking his sleeve, he tried to rub away the sand. "I need some water!"

Doing the best he could, he got rid of the sand. "That's it! Water!" Well, a river actually. Inuyasha laughed. He was glad that he figured it out, but what river was close. Taking out his phone, he located a river nearby, about thirty minutes away. With new found energy, he raced to the location.

Nothing. Dawn was approaching and with its little light, Inuyasha looked around the river bed and found nothing. No life, nothing. He fell to his needs. "Naraku set me up. I can't believe it." Kagome was lost to him. The game was just too past time. Naraku never planned to give her back. Tears were falling again. Everything was falling apart. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. There was a text message:

_Glad you finally made it. Don't give up hope Inuyasha, you're almost there._

There where directions after it. Standing up on shaky legs, Inuyasha headed to his final destination.

Inuyasha found himself standing outside a rickety house ten minutes away from the river. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside.

"Kagome?" The smell of decay invading his nose. Inuyasha coughed, trying his best to cover his nose from the foul smell. "Kagome where are you?" He passed what looked like the kitchen and found a door with light seeping from under it. He opened it and walked down the steps. "Kagome!" it was the last thing he said before darkness took over.

**Review! I would like more than three this time please. This story is almost over. I hope you all liked the riddles.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Chapter 15**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up please."

Slowly, he regained consciousness. His head was pounding, but when he tried to touch his head to see if it was bleeding he realized that his hands were restrained. In fact, they were cuffed behind his back and his feet were also bound. Groaning, Inuyasha rolled onto his side and came face to face with a crying Kagome. She looked just like she did in the picture Naraku had sent him, except, fresh tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank Kami you're awake."

"W-What happened?" He swallowed several times. His throat was dry and he was trying to breathe, but the position he was in was making it hard.

"When you opened the door, Naraku was waiting for you."

He sighed. _Should have known this was going to happen. _He tested the cuffs, pulling his hands apart, it caused him pain. Exhausted, he just laid there.

"Why did you come for me Inuyasha?" He barely heard the question. "I left to protect you."

"I love you Kagome. Don't you get it? You mean the world to me. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to protect you."

"You always protect me. Just this once, I thought I could protect you." She gave him a sad smile. Her life would be meaningless if Inuyasha died. Kagome didn't care what Naraku did to her. As long as her mother, Inuyasha and his family were safe, she was content.

"I will get us out of here Kagome. Have faith in me. Don't think that stupid fool got the best of me." Inuyasha looked around the room for something to help them out. Sadly, there was nothing but an empty chair in a corner and a small window too high to reach.

Kagome tried to smile but failed. She was at least happy to see Inuyasha one last time.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Naraku had entered the room and kneeled in front of Inuyasha. He gripped him by the chin. "My Kagome, you did pick a handsome one."

Inuyasha twisted his head away from his touch and growled. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"And he has a lot of fire for someone that is tied up."

"Naraku, please don't hurt him."

"Now why would I listen to you Kagome?" He stood up and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. "You haven't been a good girl."

"No!"

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled out. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and sat him up, pulling his head back to look at him.

"I would shut my mouth if I was you."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha said defiantly before Naraku struck him across the face.

"Please Naraku, stop!" Kagome was crying again. "I will do what you want, just stop!" she sobbed.

"I wonder." He calmed his self and smiled at Inuyasha. "Instead of punishing you, I should punish sweet Kagome." Naraku walked over to her.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Shall I take her in front of you Inuyasha? I bet you would love that; Kagome crying for help and you not being able to do anything about it but watch." Naraku cupped Kagome's face in his hands. "I'm amazed that you made it this far Inuyasha. And here I was doubting you." He kissed Kagome on the cheek and stood. "What to do, oh, what to do?" He paced the floor.

"You can give me Kagome and I will think about letting you live."

"Arrogant till the end I see. Have you forgotten that I have the upper hand?"

"That's what you think." Inuyasha smirked. "You're scared, I can smell it. That little tough guy act is pointless. You know I will take you down. Just because I'm tied up doesn't save you from my wrath." He was kicked in the stomach.

"You filthy half-demon." He continued to kick Inuyasha over and over and over again. Kagome continued to scream in the background. Inuyasha tried to remain conscious; blood was seeping out of his mouth. Naraku finally tired and stopped. His breathing was heavy as he stared down at Inuyasha. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a knife and walked back over to Kagome and held it against her throat. "Don't underestimate me Inuyasha." He pressed the blade against Kagome neck, creating a small cut. "I will kill her right now. Any last words half-breed?"

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, coughing up blood. He sent her a smile and sat up weakly. "Kagome," he was breathing heavy and his vision was beginning to blur. "Close your eyes and count to three."

"What are you getting at? Do you think you can still save her?"

"What's the matter Naraku? Do you think something is going to happen?" Naraku just glared at him.

By now Kagome had already closed her eyes and whispered: "One…two…three." Naraku stiffened, but relaxed.

He began laughing and stood. "You see, nothing happened, noth-" There was a crash and Naraku's body fell, unmoving. The door burst opened and in came Sesshomaru along with several other men.

Inuyasha grinned. "I knew you were going to come Sesshomaru. Right on time."

"You stupid fool." Sesshomaru broke the bounds on Inuyasha. "Didn't I tell you to call me if you found anything?"

"I couldn't, he was going to hurt Kagome. I knew you would find me though." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and freed her. He took his coat off and covered her. Kagome stood on wobbly legs and made her way over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm going to take you to the ambulance outside. I will bring Inuyasha after."

"But-"

"Go Kagome, I'm fine." Inuyasha smiled. She gave him once last look before allowing Sesshomaru to escort her outside. Inuyasha placed his hand on his stomach. Naraku got him good. It was finally over, Naraku was dead and he could no longer harm Kagome or her family. Inuyasha rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. She was safe.

"Stay awake, Inuyasha." He opened them back up and found Sesshomaru lifting him. He put Inuyasha's right arm over his shoulder and placed his left hand on Inuyasha's waist to keep balance."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, the ambulance took her to the hospital."

"Okay."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I know you put a tracker in my phone." Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha's comment. "Thank you for saving her Sesshomaru."

They were outside. Inuyasha squinted against the sunlight. "You're the one that saved her. I just made a kickass entrance." Inuyasha chuckled and closed his eyes. "Inuyasha?" he slumped against Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt something wet against his cheek. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. He heard someone crying. _Kagome? _After what felt like forever, Inuyasha was able to prey his eyes open and found Kagome leaning against him crying.

"Why are you crying love?"

Kagome looked up shocked. "Inuyasha, you're awake!" He flattened his ears against his head. "Sorry."

"Of course I'm awake."

"You've been unconscious for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

Kagome placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I was so scared."

"Are you alright Kagome?" she nodded. Inuyasha sat up, hissing in pain.

"Be careful," she helped him until he was comfortable again. Inuyasha took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled. "Thank you for saving me. Naraku is finally gone and my mother is safe."

"Where are we by the way?"

"Back in Japan. Your parents wanted you back as soon as possible. Souta is here too."

"And your mom?"

"Yep, she's out of the hospital now." Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"I love you."

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well since you're so sure… marry me?" She gasped. "I thought you said you loved me."

"I-I do." She grew quiet. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't, but we will marry after graduation."

"Then yes I will marry you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"You better," he said against her lips before pulling her into a deeper kiss. Happiness was finally theirs. Inuyasha finally found his soulmate and he was not letting her go.

**Fin! **

**What do you think? Review!**


End file.
